<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Unit by AimAim94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813096">Family Unit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94'>AimAim94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Peter Parker [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Good Friend Ned Leeds, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Stark understands better than some adults that a family unit isn't always made up of a mom and a dad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Steve Rogers, Peter Parker &amp; Steve Rogers &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Peter Parker [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>560</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family Unit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Sunday!</p>
<p>I can't believe how fast this weekend flew by! I'm so sad but also excited to see where next week brings us!</p>
<p>2020's been something else, huh? You know what I love that we can always come to this website and escape into our favorite fictional world for a bit. Don't you? I would challenge you to go find one of your favorite writers and let them know how much you appreciate them keeping this world spinning right now in all of the chaos of 2020. Leave a comment on a story that you loved even if you already commented, find them on Tumblr...Whatever you have to do. SPREAD KINDNESS and then come back and let me know you did it. I'll be taking one request for a fic at random by someone who does this. (restrictions will apply.)</p>
<p>RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I love to dress up and look like a boss, but my favorite outfits will always end up being comfy and casual.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter sat up in bed clutching his bear to his chest. The four year old looked around his dark room that was lit up only by his nightlight in the corner of the room. The thunder was loud, and he had tried to ignore it and go back to sleep, but he was scared. The thunder crashed again and even his nightlight went out. Peter whimpered. He had been trying to be brave but he wanted his daddy.</p>
<p>“Friday?” Peter whispered but there was no answer. That was weird. Friday had never taken a nap before. Peter slid out of bed and ran for his dad’s room down the hall. He tried to be quiet because his daddy and Steve were sleeping. He walked over to the bed but it was too tall and he couldn’t get up that high on his own. What would he do?</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Steve woke up suddenly not realizing what had woken him. He glanced at his boyfriend sleeping soundly next to him. He started to lay back down when he heard a little sniffle. Peter! Steve sat up straight and finally spotted the kid sitting on the floor crying while he clutched his bear.</p>
<p>“Petey, what’s wrong?” Steve got out of bed and picked up the four year old who clutched onto him like a lifeline.</p>
<p>“So loud and scary. All the lights went out.” Peter cried against his shoulder, “And the bed is too tall.”</p>
<p>“Oh. It’s just the storm, Pete. Promise. Want to come lay by us now?” Steve asked the sleepy four year old who seemed to be calming himself down now that Steve was holding him.</p>
<p>“I want daddy.” Peter wiped his running nose against Steve’s shirt causing a grimace from Steve.</p>
<p>“I’ll wake him.” Steve walked over to Tony’s side of the bed, “Tony. Pete needs you.”</p>
<p>Tony’s eyes fluttered open, “Hmm?”</p>
<p>“Peter’s awake and scared of the storm.” Steve told his sleepy boyfriend.</p>
<p>“Who? What?” Tony didn’t even open his eyes when he asked these questions.</p>
<p>Steve laughed, “This crazy cute four year old in my arms—You’re quite fond of him, and he’s scared and wants his dad.”</p>
<p>Tony opened his eyes at that and saw that Steve was holding Peter whose eyes were red from crying. Tony sat up and open his arms and Steve passed Peter over. Peter snuggled against his chest right away finally feeling 100% safe.</p>
<p>“I tried telling him it was the storm.” Steve crawled back under the covers.</p>
<p>“Friday’s sleeping.” Peter mumbled, “Be quiet.”</p>
<p>“Friday doesn’t sleep, Bubba.” Tony laughed softly.</p>
<p>“Well she was taking a nap then.” Peter yawned.</p>
<p>“Friday?” Tony asked but the AI gave no response.</p>
<p>“Back up’s must be down too?” Steve said.</p>
<p>“I’ll take a look at everything in the morning.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Tony woke up to Peter kicking him in the back. He sighed and got out of bed to go shower. He came back to Peter laying against Steve clutching Steve’s shirt in one hand and his bear in the other. He smiled at the picture before remembering he needed to figure out what knocked Friday out during the storm.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“Steve!” Peter shook the man who was sleeping.</p>
<p>“Tony?” Steve mumbled.</p>
<p>“No! You silly goose!” Peter giggled.</p>
<p>“Are you sure? You sound just like him?” Steve teased.</p>
<p>“I’m not daddy! Open your eyes, Steve!” Peter tried to pry his eyes open himself.</p>
<p>“Umm. I think they are stuck.” Steve said.</p>
<p>“What’s going on in here?” Tony asked coming back into the room.</p>
<p>“Steve can’t open his eyes, Daddy! He thinks I’m you!” Peter turned to his dad in distress.</p>
<p>“Oh no! I bet if you tickle him that will help.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah it will!” Peter tickled Steve on his belly and Steve couldn’t help but smile and open his eyes, “I saved you!”</p>
<p>“You did! Oh thank you!” Steve pulled Peter in for a hug and to smother him in kisses.</p>
<p>“Stop!” Peter laughed, “You’re being gross. Getting me all slobbery.”</p>
<p>“Alright. Enough games. Peter has to get ready for school.” Tony laughed.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“Peter. Stop talking to Ned. We’re supposed to be having quiet time.” His pre-school teacher reminded him.</p>
<p>Peter quieted down where he laid on his mat. He didn’t really like quiet time because he had  a lot to say to his best friend and he wasn’t even that tired. Peter laid there for a minute before turning over to whisper something to Ned, “Last night—Friday went to sleep.”</p>
<p>“Friday can’t sleep.” Ned argued.<br/>“Yeah, she can!” Peter said sitting up.</p>
<p>“Peter Stark. If you cannot listen then I’m going to have to call your dad.” The teacher gave her final warning.</p>
<p>“But I—“ Peter started to say but his teacher gave him a look and he quieted back down.</p>
<p>Everyone got quiet and Peter whispered, “The teacher’s a silly goose.”</p>
<p>“Peter. Quiet. We’ll get in trouble!” Ned whispered back.</p>
<p>“Peter Stark. That’s it. We’re calling your dad or mom.” The teacher said, “Please head down to the office.”</p>
<p>“But I—“ Peter tried to explain he didn’t have a mom. He had his dad and his dad’s boyfriend, but the teacher didn’t listen just raised a brow, “Yes ma’am.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“Peter. We’re having trouble reaching your dad. Do you know your mommy’s number?” The principle knelt in front of him.</p>
<p>“Nope.” Peter mumbled.</p>
<p>“I’ll try your emergency contact next.” The principle gave his hand a squeeze of support.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Steve walked into Peter’s school not fully understanding what had happened. Peter never caused problems but he was four, so it wasn’t impossible. He walked to the office and found the four year old sitting there swinging his feet. He also noticed Peter seemed upset. The school should count themselves blessed Tony hadn’t answered. If he had seen Peter like this—There would be consequences.</p>
<p>“Petey?” Steve knelt in front of him.</p>
<p>“I was bad.” Peter whispered.</p>
<p>“Bad how?” Steve asked.</p>
<p>“I was talking. My teacher asked me to stop. I just wanted to talk to Ned.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t sound good, bud. Did you learn something from this?”</p>
<p>“Listen to my teacher.” Peter mumbled.</p>
<p>“That’s good. Want to go see your dad at his office?” Steve asked. He didn’t figure beating Peter up for something he already felt bad about doing would be helpful.</p>
<p>“We can?” Peter jumped up in excitement.</p>
<p>“Sure, but wait here while I go talk to your principle.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Steve walked into SI with fire in his steps. He was now ready for Tony to do his thing and tear that school apart. Peter walked beside him quietly holding his hand.</p>
<p>“Steve?” Peter pointed at the bathroom, “I gotta go potty.”</p>
<p>Steve sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. It wasn’t Peter’s fault he was upset, “Sure thing.”</p>
<p> Steve helped Peter to the bathroom and when he came out he went to the receptionist, “Page Tony Stark. Tell him to meet me in his office.”</p>
<p>“I can’t. He’s in a meeting.” The woman said.</p>
<p>“This is more important.” Steve told the woman continuing to walk assuming she would do as he asked.</p>
<p>“Steve?” Peter asked again walking fast to keep up, “Are you mad at me? Is daddy going to be mad at me?”</p>
<p>Steve paused and got down to Peter’s level, “No. I’m mad at your school.”</p>
<p>“Because Ms. Jensen wouldn’t let me talk to Ned?” Peter asked scrunching up his face.</p>
<p>Steve smiled, “Yeah. Because of that.”</p>
<p>Peter hugged his arms around Steve’s neck, “It’s okay. We can talk tomorrow. Don’t be mad.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“Whose dying?” Tony asked coming into his office after being pulled from a meeting. He pulled back in surprise seeing Peter. Peter had half days at school but he also did the after school program, “You picked up Peter?”</p>
<p>“I gots in trouble, Daddy.” Peter explained from where he sat on the chair behind his desk coloring on a sticky note.</p>
<p>Tony sat down on the opposite side of the desk next to Steve, “What did you do?”</p>
<p>“We can’t talk about it. You know why, Daddy?” Peter glanced up and curl fell in front of his eye and he brushed it away with his hand.</p>
<p>“I bet you’ll tell me, Petey.” Tony smiled.</p>
<p>“It makes Steve cranky. You know like when he gets hungry, but more mad than that, Daddy.” Peter explained as he looked down at what he was drawing.</p>
<p>“Oh no.” Tony gasped for his son’s benefit, “What if Steve covers his ears? Do you think you could tell me then?”</p>
<p>Peter sighed, “Cover your ears, Steve.”</p>
<p>Steve grinned and put his hands over his ears.</p>
<p>“I got in trouble for talking to Ned. The teacher said she was gonna call my daddy or my mom. She musta forgot I don’t have a mom, huh daddy? She forget about Steve!” Peter shrugged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony didn’t want to make a big deal out of this if Peter didn’t find it upsetting but he now understood why Steve had been upset. Why hadn’t the school checked his file? Not every student had a mom and a dad in their home. It’s 2020 and everyone needs to get with the times, “Hmm. Guess I’ll have to remind her what our family looks like.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Daddy! I’m going to remind her. See!” Peter held up his drawing which was a picture of him, Tony, and Steve in front of what Tony had to assume was the tower.</p>
<p>“Wow, bud! I love it.” Tony went around the desk and gave his son a quick hug.</p>
<p>Peter waved a hand to let Steve know they were done talking even though Tony knew Steve had heard every word, “You like my picture of our family, Steve?”</p>
<p>“I think that it’s the best picture I’ve ever seen.” Steve said honestly. He didn’t know when Peter had started including him into their family unit but it warmed his heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THANK YOU FOR READING!!</p>
<p>Leave a comment, and or a KUDOS!</p>
<p>LOVE YOU 3000!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>